


My Best Friend

by CaptainYou



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, it was supposed to be fluff but I got a little angsty at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYou/pseuds/CaptainYou
Summary: Dia believed it was her student council president duty to ensure the success of every student. That, of course, meant convinving her old childhood friend to come back to school. Some things are easier said than done though.





	My Best Friend

Dia Kurosawa becoming the student council president was everything she had ever dreamed out. However, she was not expecting just how much work was involved, especially with her being the only person in student government. 

Dia sighed, setting down the club budget requests she had to look over. Honestly, this school had way too many clubs for how many students actually attended. Stretching her arms, she stood up, sighing even louder. Looking outside the window, the sun had just begun to set. She had been there way longer than she had originally planned.

"I guess this is what happens when it's just me." Dia said to herself, chuckling sadly to herself. 

This wasn't how she thought her 3rd year of high school would end up. If she was being honest, she had convinced herself that her future would be like her idol, Eli Ayase's had been. Student council president with her best friends right beside her. She could still remember her constant ramblings during her first year, where she would go on and on to Kanan and Mari about how the 3 of them were going to save the school, become top school idols, and together, run the school the three of them loved and cared for so much.

Another sad laugh. She had been so stupid to believe in any of that. If her first year self could see where she ends up, she would give up all hope. 

Not only did the school idol group she had so much faith end in absolute failure, on top of that she was now completely alone. Mari was studying abroad and Kanan had left school under the guise that she had to take care of her family's store due to her father's injury.

When she first learned that Kanan was leaving school, she begun begging every facility member at the school to do something, anything to help Kanan. They all reacted the same though, with shaking their heads at the begging girl saying there was nothing they could do, especially since Kanan's parents authorized it.   
That's when Dia realized that maybe there are things only the student council president can do. It was her duty after all to ensure the success of Uranohoshi, but more importantly to ensure the success of the school's students. 

And that's how Dia found herself here, standing in front of the Matsuura family's diving shop, hesitant about what to do next. 

_You've made it this far, Kurosawa Dia. You can do this._

Just as she made up her mind and found the courage to knock, the door suddenly opened. 

Startled and horrified, Dia shrieked in surprise and jumped into the nearby bushes

"Alright, I'll be off!" She heard Kanan say.

Dia braced herself.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me._

"...Dia?"   
"GI-YAH!" Dia shrieked again, standing up out of the bushes.

"...What are you doing here?" Kanan asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the black-haired girl, her face flushing red in embarrassment. 

"Uh.. that's... uuuuh..." Dia stuttered, unable to find the right words.

Kanan sighed in mild annoyance. 

"If that's all, I'm leaving." Kanan stated, turning around to walk the other way.

"Wait!' Dia shouted so loudly and urgently, Kanan quickly turned back around, startled and eyes wide with concern.

"I.. I had a reason for coming here!" Dia swallowed, before speaking again, trying to make herself sound as confident as possible.

"As student council president, it is my duty to ensure the success of Uranohoshi and its student, which is why, Matsuura Kanan-san, I demand you come back to school at once." Dia exclaimed proudly, pointing at Kanan. 

"...eh?"   
Kanan just stared at the girl, who was still pointing at her with a smug smile, in utter confusion.

"Dia... while I appreciate the concern, you know the situation my family is in right now. I can't just go back to school when they need me right now."

Dia slumped, her arm drooping slightly as a look of annoyance crossed her face.

"I knew you would say that..." Dia mumbled, mostly to herself.

An awkward silence hung between the two girls as the two just stared at each other, before Kanan sighed heavily, breaking the silence.

"Dia... I appreciate this, I really do. But.. you know I can't just go back. You know things will never be the same between us. I think instead of getting me to go back to school, you should focus on your student council president work."

Kanan turned her back to the other girl, but not before Dia caught a look of sadness on the blue haired girl's face. 

"After all... being student council president was always your dream, wasn't it? You shouldn't waste your efforts on me."

"Kanan-san..." Dia whispered. A harsh feeling of rejection and sadness swept over the brown-haired girl. 

"Anyway... I have to go run an errand for mom. So, I'll see you later. Good luck, okay?" Kanan said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Kanan-san..."

"KANAN...!" 

Kanan found herself being stopped full force by Dia suddenly sprinting towards her and hugging her from behind. 

"Dia?!" Kanan exclaimed, shocked and flustered by the sudden embrace.

"Kanan-san... please stop pushing me away." Dia begged to her old friend, her green eyes starting to tear up. 

"Dia... I'm not pushing you awa-"

"Stop lying! How am I supposed to believe that when we can't even have a conversation anymore? We've been friends for years, Kanan-san. Do you seriously think I can't tell when you're lying to me?"   
Kanan gulped, realizing she had been caught in her own lie. Dia continued, voice getting louder and louder as she began sobbing her words out.

"I... the reason I want you back... I lied. It.. it isn't because I feel like it's my responsibility as student council president. It's because..."

Dia's mouth stopped, and instead of words the girl began to release loud sob after loud sob. It was clear the Kanan that Dia had been keeping this inside of her for awhile. Hesitantly, Kanan brought her hands up to rest on top of Dia's hands, who were still wrapping Kanan in hug that was slowly getting tighter and tighter as Dia's sobs grew louder.

"The reason is because I.. I miss you so much. I have no friends at school anymore. Everyone sees me as this cold-hearted, distant person anymore and no one approaches me. And with Mari-san gone, I have no one except you anymore. So please... I'm begging you." 

The words coming out in between hiccups as Dia continued bawling into the back of the blue-haired girl's shirt.

Kanan's eyes grew wide in surprise at Dia's honesty. Even when they were kids, the girl had a hard time expressing how she really felt to others.   
Kanan's eyes grew shut as she smiled. Turning around, she was now the one hugging Dia.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Kanan said, stoking the still crying girl's hair in order to calm her down. 

"I wish I could come back. I miss you a lot too. You are my best friend after all." 

Dia's sobs ceased, breaking from the blue haired girl's arms to look at her, eyes, still red and puffy from all her crying, wide in disbelief.

"I... I am?" Dia asked, practically shouting and causing Kanan to laugh. 

"Of course you are! Now, c'mon. I still need to run that errand before it gets too late." 

Kanan released her hold on Dia, and now raised her arm out at her, signaling Dia to take it.

Blushing, Dia hesitated, slowly reaching her arm out before Kanan took the initiative and grabbed it, causing Dia to shriek. 

"GI-YAH!" 

Kanan laughed again, her best friend truly hadn't changed since they were children. 

"Now come on, let's go before the store closes!"

Dia still hesitated, before finally nodding her head in agreement. Smiling back warmly at Kanan, the tears she had just cried returning back, but this time, in happiness. 

The two walked in hand in hand there and back, never once breaking their hold on each other. 

_-A few days later-_

"I'm here!"   
Dia happily exclaimed to the Kanan, who was wearing her wetsuit. Today was Sunday, and Kanan was finally taking the girl scuba diving as she promised to do years ago, but Dia was always too frightened to actually go through with it and usually stayed at home while Mari and Kanan went instead.

Kanan smile grew as she laid eyes on the girl in front of here. While Dia had been unsuccessful in getting the girl to return to school, Kanan reminded her that she was always welcome to come visit her, advice that Dia took very seriously, as Dia had begun visiting the girl every day in order to catch her up on the lessons she was missing during her abstinence from school.

As Dia changed into the wetsuit Kanan had prepared for it, Kanan giggled.

"Are you actually going to go through with it this time?" 

Dia's face grew red in embarrassment at Kanan's teasing. 

"Of.. of course I am! There's nothing to be afraid of! I'm not a child anymore! Plus, I have you with me now." Dia said sharply, taking the intuitive and walking towards the boat that was waiting for them.

"I would have been with you years ago, too. But you were still too afraid." Kanan pointed out as the boat drove the girls out to the middle of the ocean. 

"Well things are different between the two of us now then when we were children." 

Kanan tilted her head in mock confusion at the girl's confession.

"Different? How so?" Kanan teased again. 

Dia's face grew bright red in realization of what she had just confessed.

"N.. never mind what I just said! Anyway isn't it time we went in?" Dia asked, sudden panic rising her voice as the boat stopped so the girls could jump in.

Kanan rose, ready to jump into the water before looking down at Dia, who was sitting in the boat, fear very prevalent on her face. 

Kanan sighed. Some things really never changed.

Reaching her hand out for Dia, she smiled.

"I'm here for you. You know I would never let anything happen to you. Now, come on. Take my hand and let's jump together!" Kanan exclaimed, smiling brightly. 

Dia's face grew slightly red at seeing Kanan's smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Kanan so absolutely happy and vibrant. 

Dia smiled just as brightly back, taking Kanan's hand, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Things may never truly go back to how they had been when they were first years, but with Kanan's hand in hers, she felt that this was the start to getting back those happy feelings she had when they were school idols together.

And with that, the two of them jumped into the crystal-blue water together, hands never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a lovely mutual on twitter! I know you requested fluff, but I got a little carried away with the angst there.
> 
> My twitter is @captainyousoro if you want to follow me/make a request!


End file.
